


To Bring Joy & Pain

by hatsune_miCUTE



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Friendship, Song: Shukufuku no Messiah to Ai no Tou | Blessed Messiah and the Tower of AI, Synchronicity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatsune_miCUTE/pseuds/hatsune_miCUTE
Summary: Fantasy AU based on a mix of "Blessed Messiah and the Tower of AI" and the "Synchronicity" series with other songs references here and there. In a world falling into ruin because of an ancient curse, Hatsune Miku goes on a journey with her best friend Len Kagamine to find his long lost twin sister, Rin. On the way, they face a number of obstacles including tyrants, bandits, and magical adversaries. They are are joined by a knight named Meiko, a mercenary Kaito, a priest Gakupo, his cousin Gumi, and face off against the pythoness Luka. Not only will this journey end up deciding the fate of the crumbling world, but it will also reveal to Miku the truth about who she and her friends really are.
Kudos: 17





	To Bring Joy & Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I haven't ever really published fanfiction, or even read much, but I write some privately from time-to-time. I convinced myself to publish some!! This story is going to be a mix of two of my favorite songs, "Blessed Messiah and the Tower of AI" and "Synchronicity", with the first half being more like the latter and the second half being more like the former, but with a lot of my own original visions for these characters added in the middle. It's not exactly like those songs, more like "inspired by it" with certain scenes being closer than others. I want to include as many vocaloids in it as background characters but we'll see how that goes. I want to try to upload weekly too, but I don't know how well that'll work out. Here's hoping!  
> I hope you enjoy the story and I'm doing this AO3 thing right!

Once, there was a kingdom called Vocalodia. Its inhabitants were known as “vocaloids”. At a time it was great, but had since been brought to the edge of ruin by an ancient curse whose name and cause had long since been forgotten. 

That curse had afflicted the lands with a number of mysterious mishaps and unknown ailments that could not be survived. It came at random and struck down both the young and the old, both the poor and the rich. 

Worse still was the physical manifestation of the curse: A single, black tree that over the years had slowly grown into a dark, deadly forest known only as the Black Woods. 

The Black Woods was a tricky thing. No sound came from it and all its flora was black and sickly. It had slowly spread around the border of Vocalodia so that no person could leave the country by land or by sea without having to cross the Woods. 

That was an easier task said than done, for few citizens of Vocalodia were known to come out of the Woods alive.

Few even knew what was going on in the Black Woods. Some said that there wasn’t any animal in it at all while others said that what lived in there was no creature known to man.

The center of Vocalodia had once been considered the safest part of the kingdom. The curse hadn’t troubled as many there and the Black Woods hadn’t even shown its face. 

This was especially the case in the village in the direct center of the kingdom. A place known as “Cryptown”. There, the children played and the adults watched them completely untroubled. 

That was until the day that everybody woke up and saw that surrounding their beloved Cryptown none other than the Black Woods. Nobody knew how it came there so suddenly.

Another shock that came to many was that several of the children of the village had gone missing from their beds over the night. Cryptown residents searched tirelessly for their lost children, but it was as if the Black Woods swallowed them up whole.

Those in Cryptown were terrified and confused. A great many of them gathered all their belongings and left the village before their worst fears came true and there wouldn’t be an escape.

But others chose to stay regardless. Some couldn’t leave, some didn’t have a reason, while others didn’t feel the need to. So at the center of Vocalodia remained the shell of what once was a thriving Cryptown that considered itself safe from the horrors the rest of the kingdom was facing. 

In those remains of Cryptown, there was a young seamstress by the name of Hatsune Miku. At age 16, she wasn’t old enough to remember the days when Cryptown thrived. Miku did, however, remember the morning after the Black Woods had arrived. Her father had woken her up, crying and hugging her close. 

“You’re still here, you’re still here.” He kept whispering. 

Miku had been confused that morning, not understanding what was going on. It took her that entire day to properly realize it all. 

Her father wouldn’t let her go outside, afraid that the Black Woods would take her away if she didn’t stay at home. But from her window she could see the crying parents and the scared children. The elders of the village were troubled and for once, had run out of advice because they never had known anything like this.

All that Miku wanted to know how her friends were doing. Her father refused to tell her anything. He was too focused on wondering whether or not the Black Woods would be able to hurt her. 

Looking back at it all now, Miku should have realized since the answer was obvious. But she didn’t let it trouble her too much now. She just worked on sewing the dress in her lap while looking at the town from her front porch. Ah, there was one of her childhood friends coming up to the steps of her house. 

“Len,” she said with a smile on her face. “I haven’t seen you in a while! Where have you been?” 

Miku took a closer look at him and realized he wasn’t wearing his ordinary clothing. Clad in a long black sleeveless jacket and carrying a heavy bag on his shoulders, Len looked solemn. Hardly anything like the shepherd boy that Miku had come to know. “...what’s this about?” she asked. 

“You’re going to think I’m crazy.” He replied. “But nobody can change my mind about it! I only came to tell you goodbye...” 

Miku was caught off-guard. Not just by the words he said, but by realizing that on his belt he was carrying a large sword. She hadn’t even known his family to own such a thing!

“...I’m going to find her, Miku. I’m going to bring Rin home.” Len proclaimed. “Everyone else gave up, but I know that somewhere, out there, she’s alive and waiting for me!” 

Her head snapped up and stared at Len, wide-eyed. Rin. Len’s twin sister and one of the children that had gone missing the day that the Black Woods appeared. 

Miku sobbed for hours when she found out, and even now the mention of her made her cry. How was it that one of her best friends could have gone to bed one night and not been there the next morning? 

Len remembered it vividly. It was one of those things you never could forget. The Kagamine home was not very large, so the twins shared a room. He had fallen asleep facing his sister on the other side of the room and woken up to see her bed empty. Though he had no reason to think anything was amiss at first, the very moment he saw it he knew something was horribly wrong. 

And now, nearly a decade later, Len had decided he was going looking for her. He was right, Miku did think he was crazy. But perhaps she, too, was out of her mind, because without thinking the first words that came to her after a minute of silence was: “Take me with you.” 


End file.
